


Ray's day on the beach

by FiliFuck



Category: Matt Draws Men!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Beach Sex, Beaches, Boners, Boys Kissing, Ejaculate, Erections, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Massage, Muscles, Orgasm, Sea, Shorts (Clothing), Stubble, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Sunburn, Sunsets, Surfing, Swimming, Tattoos, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: This work is for my artist friend @MattDrawsMen. His OC Ray decided to visit a beach, but then he meets an interesting guy.
Relationships: Raymond Moran/Frederick Lancaster
Kudos: 2





	Ray's day on the beach

It was a very hot, sunny afternoon. Ray was on a vacation. He was sitting on a couch and watched TV. Suddenly, a commercial has appeared.

"Be sure to visit the Tall Palms Beach! The sand is smooth and water is cool! The waves are perfect for surfing and when you are tired, you can just lie down and drink some cold cocktails from our bars! Tall Palms Beach - The perfect place to spend the day!"

Ray turned off the TV and looked in the mirror. 

"Hmm, I'm quite pale. Maybe I could go there and get some tan!", Ray thought to himself.

The decision was made. Ray put on his blue shorts, which suit well with his blue, long hair. It was so hot inside, so he didn't even bother to wear any shirt nor tank top. He just grabbed a towel and sun cream. He left his apartment and approached the street. There was a taxi cab around the corner, so Ray entered.

"Let me guess, kid. Tall Palms Beach, right?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Everyone is going there. People love that place."

The ride was quite long, but finally, Ray saw the sign "Welcome to Tall Palms Beach!". They were finally here. The driver pulled up on the parking lot. Ray paid the fare and said goodbye to the driver.

Ray approached the beach and looked around. It was very crowded, so he decided to find some spot with fewer people. He walked about a mile until he saw a part of the beach, which was almost empty. There was only one guy, a surfer. 

Ray put the towel on the ground and sat down. He watched the guys surfing while he was putting on the sun cream. However, he couldn't reach his back.

"Damn, I hope I won't get a sunburn."

As he watched the surfer leaving the water with a surfboard in his strong hands, he noticed he looked really hot. The guy was tall and muscular under his tanned skin. His hair was long and blonde, wet from the seawater. He also had a nice stubble. When his beautiful blue eyes noticed Ray was staring at him, he gave Ray a sexy smile. The surfer stuck his surfboard in the sand. Then he flexed his muscles. As he turned around to show him his muscular back, Ray noticed he had angels wings tattoo on his back. He indeed looked like an angel. Very sexy angel. Ray's heart almost stopped when that guy was approaching him. He couldn't look away from the bulge in that guy's yellow swimming shorts.

"I've noticed you were staring at me. Was it because of my surfing skills or my muscles?", the guy smiled and shook Ray's hand. 

"I'm Fredrick Lancaster, but you can call me Fred."

"Hi, Fred! I'm Raymond Moran, but call me Ray."

"Nice to meet you, Ray!" 

"The pleasure is mine, Fred. To answer your question, I'm impressed by both!"

"I really like your blue hair! I see you are trying to get tanned. But you forgot your back. Do you need help?"

"Help would be appreciated, big guy!", said Ray with a grin. 

Fred kneeled behind Ray and took a bottle of sun cream and squished it in his strong hand. Then he put the cream on Ray's back. Ray looked really pleased. Fred's big hands reached every spot. As Fred caressed Ray's shoulders and pecs, he noticed a bulge growing in Ray's blue shorts. 

"Getting boner on the beach can be really awkward, but don't worry, Ray. I'll help you with it.", said Fred and gave him a kiss from behind.

Ray felt Fred's golden stubble on his chin, while Fred's muscular chest was spreading the sun cream on Ray's back. After a while, he also felt Fred's growing, hard cock pushing against his back.

"I want your dick inside my ass!" said Ray.

Fred put his hand into Ray's shorts and felt the rock hard penis. He gave it a few strokes and his hand was covered in precum. 

"Face down, ass up, Ray!"

Fred removed Ray's shorts and looked at the anus. He put his fingers in it and Ray moaned. The hole was slowly opening as Ray relaxed. 

"What a nice hole! I agree! It needs to be fucked!"

Fred slid his shorts and set his erect cock free. It was also leaking precum, ready to enter. He pushed his cock against the tight hole and Ray moaned in pleasure. He began pounding Ray's ass. To make Ray's experience even better, he was holding Ray from behind and began jerking Ray's cock with his strong arm. The only thing Ray had to do was enjoying the surfer's giant dick. 

"That's amazing, Fred! I love it! Please, don't stop!"

Fred continued pounding Ray's asshole. He was like a sex-machine. His endurance was incredible. They even changed their positions a few times, but Ray was still Fred's bottom. After about half an hour, They couldn't hold it anymore. Fred began filling Ray's ass with his thick semen. When Ray felt his ass being filled, his own cock shot a few ropes of white liquid on his towel. Fred was so exhausted, he collapsed on Ray's also quite muscular body and crushed him under his way bigger muscles. The sun cream was mixing with sweat and semen. Ray didn't have to worry about getting burned, because the sun was setting over the horizon. 

"That was way more fun than surfing the waves!" said Fred. 

"I agree! Speaking of waves, we should wash the semen from ourselves in the sea. Then we can have another round, on this beach, but under the stars. What do you think?"

"That sounds amazing! I'm in, Ray..."

When Fred regained his strength, he grabbed Ray and they both entered the water. When the water reached their waist, they kissed again and the last few sun rays shone on them...

The End


End file.
